


Secrets Silenced By The Shame

by Nevanna



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: During her training, Rey experiences a horrifying glimpse of Kylo Ren's bond with his Supreme Leader.





	Secrets Silenced By The Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This story warps the timeline of _The Last Jedi_ slightly - specifically, the amount of time that Rey spends on Ahch-To with Luke - hence the "Canon Divergence" tag above. **Heed the other warnings** , friends: none of the characters, except for Snoke, chose to be in this situation.
> 
> The title is from the song "Hope of Morning" by Icon for Hire.

Kylo Ren is on his hands and knees, naked to the waist, and when he raises his head, his eyes are tightly shut. From the scraps of memory that drifted into her head when he interrogated her, Rey recognizes the throne room, and knows that the grotesque figure that looms behind him must be Supreme Leader Snoke. If either of them sees her, they give no sign.

She closed her eyes for just a moment, and opened them to find herself in enemy territory, an impossible distance away, and unable to move, no matter how how much of her will and anger she summons to fight whatever binds her.

She can only listen to Kylo whisper, “Please, Master.” Every syllable is a sickeningly clear rasp. “Please don’t do this.”

“Tell me why I mustn’t,” Snoke hisses. He runs his impossibly long, colorless fingers down Kylo’s back. “I thought that you wished to serve me in all things.” His other hand undoes the bottom half of Kylo’s uniform and slides it down. “That you wished to prove your loyalty, your submission. Was I mistaken?”

Rey tries to close her eyes or cover her ears.

“Shall I silence you?”

She _can’t_.

“Will your thoughts cry out even when you have no voice?” Snoke continues. “Or shall I play upon your mind until you feel only pleasure while I fill you? Ah,” he murmurs suddenly. “But perhaps there is no need for that. Even now, your body responds. It seems that you know your place, after all.”

Too much time, a horrifying eternity, passes...

...and Rey thrashes awake in her hut on Ahch-To. She stumbles upright and into the clean, cold night, falls to her knees, and tries to retch, but nothing comes out. Was that a dream? A memory? Did her enemy _want_ her to see it?

She hears her own name, and, when her vision clears, sees that Luke is striding toward her. “What happened?” he barks. “What did you see?”

Rey can only shake her head, unsure of how to answer. She feels his mind brush hers, more gently than anything that he’s ever said or done, and she whispers, “Please don’t.” At the sound of Kylo’s words in her own voice, as her master stands over her, she starts shaking and can’t stop.

Luke mutters something about “younglings and their precious emotions.” Aloud, he intones, “You need to center yourself. Close your eyes, breathe, and focus on your surroundings.”

The image of Kylo’s anguished face and Snoke’s triumphant smile flash behind Rey’s eyes. She wills them away. The echoes of _“open for me, my apprentice”_ and _“you have made me so proud”_ fill her ears, and she lets the sound of the waves wash over them. The helplessness, the sensation of _invasion_ that she wishes she didn’t share with Kylo, tear at her thoughts, and she counts each lungful of crisp, salty air, each breath that she releases into the night.

She allows Luke to help her to her feet. He asks her no more questions, and, from sheer gratitude, she almost collapses again.


End file.
